The present invention relates to a coffee liquid extracting apparatus.
There are two methods for obtaining ice coffee. One method is to first extract hot coffee liquid using high temperature water and then to cool the extracted coffee liquid. Another method is to extract coffee liquid by the use of ambient temperature water, such as unheated, or ordinary tap temperature water, from the beginning, and then to cool the extracted coffee liquid to a low temperature.
However, in the above former method, wherein coffee liquid is extracted by the use of high temperature water, cooling to a low temperature requires a large amount of cooling and thus consumes a lot of ice in order to change the coffee liquid extracted by high temperature water into ice coffee. In actual practice, such a large amount of cooling requires ice making machinery.
As opposed to and as compared with the former method, the latter tap temperature water method can reduce an extracted quantity of such components as astringency, caffeine, sundry taste and the like that deteriorate the taste of coffee liquid. Further, the latter method includes the merit of decreasing oil content which causes oxidation of coffee liquid. However, the problem of the latter method is that a long time for extraction is required. For instance, in existing methods, about one night, namely at least 5 to 8 hours, is required to extract coffee liquid by the use of tap temperature water.